victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
A Film by Dale Squires
A Film by Dale Squires is the 19th episode of Victorious. It aired on March 5th, 2011. Plot A popular film director named Dale Squires comes to Hollywood Arts to direct a short film. The gang and some other students at the school get the oppurtunity to direct a short film with Dale. They convert a one-act play Beck wrote into the script for the movie. Jade, Cat, and Beck act in the movie while Tori helps direct it and Andre edits it. They film the movie at Tori's house. During the filming Dale Squires does not do any of the work. He constantly shows up late, and ignores everyone, simply playing with his laptop, snacking, and chatting on the phone. When the movie premieres, it is a big hit. The gang disovers that Dale removed all their credits from the end of the movie. Dale takes all the credit and acts like the students did nothing to help. Even when they confront him, he doesn't do anything about it, and even tells them they can't come to the after party. Now yearning for revenge, Tori hires Andre's cousin, Kendra, to beat him up and embarass him on live television, on The Mack Murphy Show. To their surprise, Dale apologizes and gives them all credit before Kendra can go onstage. The gang tries to stop Kendra, but she doesn't understand their message and proceeds to attack Dale, something that makes even Jade feel guilty. The gang promptly leaves to buy waffles, as suggested by Cat. Subplot Meanwhile, Beck repairs Robbie's car. While Beck fixes the car, Robbie tries to impress girls who came over to watch Beck. However, it doesn't go too well, because one of the girls ends up spraying Robbie with a very powerful hose. Beck doesn't seem to have a problem with this because Robbie kept taking the credit for fixing the car. In the end, Robbie confessed that he was having fun fixing the car because it got him attention from girls. Beck explains that girls like guys with cars, and leaves to find "cheerleaders that need a ride." However, just as the cheerleaders come, some criminals hijack Robbie's car. Cast *Victoria Justice as Tori Vega *Leon Thomas as André Harris *Matt Bennett as Robbie Shapiro *Elizabeth Gillies as Jade West *Avan Jogia as Beck Oliver *Daniella Monet as Trina Vega *Ariana Grande as Cat Valentine *Guest star Stephen Lunsford as Dale Squires *Patricia Ashley as Teri. *Felix Ryan as Damian. Trivia *André has a cousin named Kendra. *Tori mentioned that when Trina was six they went to see Santa Claus with the family and she peed on Santa's lap. *Trina defends herself by saying that she had a bladder infection when she was younger. *This is the first time Jade has hit Cat. *This is also the first time Beck and Cat have kissed, although they were characters in a movie. This leaves Trina as the only main female lead who hasn't kissed Beck and André as the only main male lead who hasn't kissed Cat. *'Ending Tagline:' "Yay, I love excitement!" - Cat *One of the hoodlums who steals Robbie's car is The Shadow Hammer from the iCarly episode'' iSam's Mom.'' *Nick.com calls this episode "Dale Squires." *Robbie's car is a 1987-1992 Chrysler LeBaron convertible. *It is said in this episode Beck has an "uncle" named Barbara. It is possible that his "uncle" changed his gender and name to be a woman. *The last "TheSlap update cut scene" features a remix of a part of Make It Shine. *The notebook that Jade hit Rex with has pink butterflies on the back. *At the end of the short film, Jade is seen wiping off a bloody knife. But Cat died right after kissing Beck, not after being stabbed. *'Reception:' 3.456 million viewers *A girl who flirted with Beck has the same PearPad cover that Tori has in the beginning of Wok Star. *This is the first (and only episode) of Victorious to feature violence (a knife). *Damian is probably based on the character Damien in the horror story, The Omen, especially given his looks. Goofs *When André shows Dale the already cut together scenes, there is a thumbnail of Jade about to hit Cat which is also seen in the finished film at the end. If they have already shot it, and the end, with Jade wiping the knife, then they didn't need to shoot that part. *When Dale gives credit to the students, he does not say Cat's name. *Beck does not seem to mind that the girls are flirting with him. *In most schools a student would be punished if they bullied another student by splashing them with a hose like the girls did. However, maybe the principal didn't find out. *At the end you see Jade wiping off a bloody knife and placing it on a picture of Cat, though Cat did not die of getting stabbed, she collapased after kissing Beck. *When they are standing in the talk show studio, about to talk to Kendra, half of Jade's hair is pulled back. A few moments later, however, it is hanging loosley around her face. Quotes *'Tori': What kind of movie are we going to make? *'Dale Squires': I was thinkin' maybe something intense and scary? *'Rex': Like Jade? *'Jade': Rex with notebook *'Robbie': There it is. *'Beck': There "she" is. *'Robbie': Oh, right. Cars are called "she". *'Beck': Not just cars. *'Robbie': Not just cars? *'Beck': Also boats, airplanes... my uncle "Barbara". *'Tori': When Trina was six, our family went to the mall right before Christmas-- *'Trina': Don't say it! *'Tori': And she peed! *'Trina': TORI! *'Tori': On Santa Claus. *'Robbie':'' Beck'' Man, those jeans fit you great! *'Tori': Hey, Dale. *'Dale': Tori, can you get me a bottle of water? *'Tori': NO!! You took all the credits for the movie we made! *'Dale': So I can't get a bottle of water? References "Night of Premieres" Promo Official Promo: on Youtube "Hot Shot Director" Clip: on Nick.com or on Youtube Stephen on Victorious More info Link Link Photo Gallery Click Here! to see this episode's gallery. 119 Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes about Tori Category:Episodes about Reck 19